


A Christmas Treat

by OhGeeze



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bottom Morty Smith, Choking, Creampie, M/M, Master/Slave, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Rick Sanchez, References to Drugs, Somnophilia, Teaching, Top Rick Sanchez, mortycest - Freeform, sassy Miami Morty, well it hints at it at any rate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGeeze/pseuds/OhGeeze
Summary: When Rick dragged Morty out of his bed, it was usually against Morty’s will as he was (almost) always in the middle of a dream that was this close to getting to the juicy bits, but this time was different. This time, he was more than willing to comply less he remain in his dream any longer.
Relationships: Morty Smith/Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	A Christmas Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the Rick and Morty fandom.
> 
> I don't own anything.

When Rick dragged Morty out of his bed, it was usually against Morty’s will as he was (almost) always in the middle of a dream that was _this_ close to getting to the juicy bits, but this time was different. This time, he was more than willing to comply less he remain in his dream any longer.

“Moouuu-rrrrty! C’mon, bud, we need to go somewhere. Get up, get the fuck up.” Rick whispered in a rough voice, yanking Morty by his left arm, which was on the outside of his blanket. Morty grabbed the blanket reflexively with his right arm and wrapped it around himself, hoping Rick didn’t see his half hard erection before he covered himself up. He tried so hard, so very, very hard not to think about the warmth currently radiating from Rick’s hand, but his mind had other plans. His brain encouraged him to still think about his dream. To still think about Rick’s hands, with those long, slender, calloused, and rough fingers, exploring and worshiping Morty’s body. _Jeeze. Stop it! This is reality; this isn’t dream world, you fuckktard brain._

“R-R-R-Rick? Where are we going at-” he glanced at his alarm clock, “jeeze, at 3:30am?”

“This is more of a show, don’t tell trip, dwag.” Rick removed his hand from Morty’s left arm and Morty mentally cursed how much his already missed the warmth of Rick’s touch. 

Morty raised a curious eyebrow. “I-I’m not sure I like the sound of that, R-Rick.” 

“Shut up. I don’t- look, we gotta get going, n-n-n-now. Three minutes oughta do it, kid.” 

Rick looked down at his watch and then back at Morty. Morty met Rick’s eyes and Morty ignored how fast his heart was beating and how he could still feel the ghost traces of Rick’s touch on his arm.

“What are yooouuu lookin’ at, kid? C’mon! Didn’t you hear me? You have two minutes now cause you decided to spend one of your oh-so precious minutes not doing shit. I’ll be in the garage.” Rick turned on his heel and left Morty’s room. 

“S-sorry.” Morty got up from his bed, and after getting dressed, he went into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and muttered “Rick doesn’t have a mind reading device, so you’ll be fine. Just-Just don’t think about it. You’re over it. It's fine. All fine. Everything will be fine. Totally, totally, 100% fine.” 

Morty, not feeling like it was ‘totally, 100% fine’ in the slightest as he made his way to the garage hoping that this adventure would “actually” be one of those ‘quick, 20 minute adventures’ that Rick kept on banging on about. Once in the garage, Morty climbed into the ship. “Ssssssso where are going again, Rick?”

Rick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Morty, didn’t I fucking tell you that this ad-adventure is a show, don’t tell adventure? Geeze. Gimme a break.” Rick entered in the coordinates and they took off. As they passed the familiar planets closest to Earth, dimension C-137, Morty, while still uneasy and still _slightly_ hard from his dream, began to relax, if only a little bit.

Twenty minutes later, they touched down in the downtown of some extremely colorful, and potentially tropical city, based upon the palm trees dotting the green areas and the _Grand Theft Auto_ vibe that the city, or, at least this part of the city was broadcasting. It looked, to Morty, like another version of Earth as nothing seemingly grossly alien. The Sun wasn't screaming or singing endless offkey Christmas carols, so that was a plus, to be honest 

“W-W-Welcome to Miami, Morty!” Rick exclaimed, opening up his door, and beckoning Morty to get out of the ship.

“Miami? Why-What are we doing in Miami?” Morty asked, turning to face Rick. In front of them was an unmarked brick building, and Rick, seemingly ignoring Morty’s question, pulled out his phone. Morty assumed that this was where Rick had been so determined to go to, even though nothing about the building looked super remarkable; it was just a red brick building without any windows. It didn’t look terribly dilapidated, at least no worse than buildings around it-

“W-Wassssup, dawg!” Rick shouted while on the phone, interrupting Morty from trying to establish some more world building about this dimension’s version of Miami. “Yeah, yeah bro, I’m here so lemme in, bitch.” Rick stuffed his phone in the front pocket of his lab coat. Morty tried not to let his eyes linger on the way Rick’s hands moved as he _really_ didn’t want to get hard again when he didn’t know who (or what) would be greeting them once they were inside this building. 

_Bzzzzzzz_. 

Morty’s eyes whipped to the now unlocked front door and after Morty entered, Rick made sure that the door was closed. _He’s never been careful about making sure places are secured, especially when they’re not his places, so who the heck owns this place?_ Rick assumed the line leader role and lead Morty down a hallway that was illuminated by ultraviolet light fixtures. Abstract, almost psychedelic artwork was arranged tastefully so the ultraviolet light would enhance the mood of the art. Morty’s heart started to beat a bit quicker; he knew video games weren’t real (well, besides those games that Morty had seen at Blips and Chitz along with that one arcade in M505-I that Rick had warned him about even looking at as it would apparently have ‘sucked’ Morty in, and not in the good way, whatever that meant), but, between the vibe of this dimension’s version of Miami, and this straight-outta 1970s artwork and mood lighting, he couldn’t help but think he actually _was_ in _Grand Theft Auto_ , even though it was unlikely. Right? _Shit, shir, what the hell is that cheat code? Shit. That one...that does that fuck...what does it do again? Oh! It lowers your threat!_ Morty held out his hands, gripping an imaginary controller _R1, R1, CIRCLE, R2, RIGHT, LEFT….shit, what is next?!_

“Ah, C-137, as I live and breathe.” A Rick came down from the spiral staircase to meet them in a large, open room that mirrored that overall vibe and look of the hallway. A small bar was tucked into the corner of the room, and a black leather couch, with matching chairs were placed near a very large (almost too large, in Morty’s mind) television with speakers dotting the perimeter of the television area. The Rick, who was wearing pale blue pants, a dark blue shit, a hot pink jacket, and a pair of multicolored sunglasses perched on top of his wild, spikey blue, silver hair, looked, obviously very much like Morty’s Rick, but, this Rick’s overall presence seemed so much different from that of Morty’s Rick. “Do you have it?”

C-137 chuckled. “Of course I have it, dickweed.”

“Morty!” Miami Rick called.

“What?” C-137 Morty cursed for reacting to the Rick’s question almost too quickly.

“Heh. Never gets old. Never fucking gets old.” Miami Rick chuckled darkly, looking at Morty, with his unibrow raised. "You're a good boy, C-137." Miami Rick stepped away from the stairwell and put his hands in his pockets. “Morty, make yourself decent and come down here. Now.”

C137 Morty swallowed a whole mess of things, namely his insane praise kink that he shouldn’t be feeling and looked up towards the staircase so he could watch Miami Morty come down the stairs, and not gawk at Miami Rick who was certainly something else. Morty wasn’t entirely expecting a bleach blonde version of himself wearing a pale blue crop top with purple stars on it, a faux (or maybe it was real, Morty couldn’t tell) fur leopard jacket, black booty shorts, and a headband that was keeping his long, almost feathery hair out of his eyes, but here he was; a curvy, almost hot version of himself in the flesh. 

_This was ‘making yourself decent?’ Woof._

“Oh, another Morty.” Miami Morty winked at C-137. “At least you didn’t pass out; a few weeks ago, my Rick and I met up with D-982 and that Morty just...” He let out a low whistle. “Just fell over like someone had cut him down. I’mma check up on that fantastically repressed Morty soon; I’d like to see his wood, if you know what I mean.” Miami Morty said dreamily, taking out his phone to make a reminder to check in on the painfully repressed D-982. 

“O-Okay, so now that we’ve all met each other and shit, let’s talk business, Miami.” C-137 smirked at his Miami counterpart. Miami Rick’s dark blue eyes raked over C-137 and grunted committedly, leading C-137 through the door closest to the bar.

“So, C-137,” Miami Morty began, taking a lollipop out of the back pocket of his booty shorts and sticking it in his mouth, “Have you fucked your Rick yet?”

“Have-I what?” Morty hoped that his counterpart wouldn’t see the tips of his ears turning red.

“No. You heard me, C-137.” Miami played with the lollipop in-between his painted, manicured nails. “I know that not _all_ of the dimensions features a Rick and Morty pair that are fucking, but chances are pretty dang good that they are.” 

“But...How...That’s _c-c-c-common_? Miami Morty walked closer to C-137.

“Oh, babe. You have no idea how common it is. Ever wonder why it is just _so_ convenient that our brainwaves cancel out a Rick’s genius waves? Ever wonder why a Rick couldn’t just create something that cancelled out his genius waves?” C-137 shook his head. “Well, think about it. A Rick, regardless of the flavor, craves, and needs attention. He craves validation from others. Mortys, well, we’re trained to do just that. Did your Beth and Jerry ever formally praise you and mean it?” Miami lead C-137 to the leather couch, but before joining him, he made himself a single tequila sunset.

“Y-You drink? Your R-R-Rick lets you _do_ that? And yeah the only person who ever praises me is-”

“Rick, of course. And to answer your question,” Miami Morty paused to down the shot, “There’s not much that my Rick doesn’t let me do.” Miami Morty went to make another shot.

“Oh geeze.”

“Don’t ‘oh geeze’ me, C-137.” Miami took a seat on the couch, and sat down his drink on the coffee table, and, to C-137’s surprise, a holographic coaster with an R on it appeared seconds before the drink made contact with the table. “I _saw_ the way you were eyeing my Rick.” C-137 flushed and bit his lip. “Babe, I can’t say I don’t blame you; my Rick is an absolute meal. Like, he’s beyond a snacc. Beyond an appetizer; he’s a rich, savory, and ever so assertive meal. I mean, sure, your Rick, C-137 is the rogue. The outlier. There’s so many stories with respect to what, and who, he’s done, but my Rick? He’s something else. He’s raw, dirty, passionate, and is fueled by a combination of drugs and power.”

“He’s s-s-some sort of drug dealer? N-N-No wonder why my Rick came here; he’s been experimenting with some K-Lax hybrid that he calls-”

“Da Shit, Dawg.” Both Mortys said at the same time.

“Yeah, I know, C-137. My Rick has told me all about it. He’s certainly interested to see what your Rick came up with, which is saying something as it takes a lot for my Rick to be interested in what another Rick has done, especially if it involves drugs.” C-137 smiled. “No, hun, don’t smile just yet, just because I said he was interested doesn’t mean that he’s gonna take the bait and buy your Rick’s drug.” 

C-137 deflated slightly. “Other- All the Ricks that my Rick reached out to ended up buying it, so that has to mean something, Miami.”

“Of course it does, sugar, but, _my_ Rick owns the drug market in this dimension’s version of Florida. He’s starting to break into other states and has started to increase his off world sales.”

“Woah. Like the _entire_ state of Florida?” C-137 was awestruck.

Miami swelled in pride. “Yeah, our ‘adventures’ usually consist of meetings with other wannabe drug kingpins in other states, or on different planets, and the meetings usually don’t-well, they end badly for those kingpins, but they’re some of my favorite adventures.” 

“I’ve been on adventures in which I’ve killed people, too. It isn’t like-”

“C-137, babe, they’re not fun because my Rick and I kill those kingpins, their people, and usually, their harem, but they’re fun because after they’re all dead, my Rick and I have amazing sex. He gets off on getting people off, so he loves choking me until I almost can’t breathe, just so he can see that moment of desperation, that moment of helplessness in my eyes. That moment of power and of submission is just so fucking hot cause he knows he could end my life if he wanted to.” Miami shivered. “It is such a fucking rush, C-137. He’s a goddamn animal and he’s so sexy when he’s in that domineering mindset.”

C-137 repositioned himself on the chair, ignoring his half chub (ah, adolescence) and the thought of Miami Morty and Miami Rick fucking in the blood of Miami Rick’s fallen enemies and competition. C-137 Morty had always fantasized over what it would feel like to be choked. However, over the last few weeks, the hands who were doing so in his fantasies had long, slender fingers. They touched his neck, and pressed down hard enough to leave marks and bruises, claiming his territory. In the fantasies that he had with Jessica weren't ever be like that; they were light, cute, fluffy sex fantasies. They were filled with soft curves, plush lips, and just a lazy sort of vibe. Sex with Rick, though- _Jesus Christ, will you stop thinking about that!_? “Y-Yeah, it sounds like it, uh, would be, Miami.”

“Of course it is fun, C-137.” Miami Morty got up from the couch and made his way to C-137. “You should really try it with your Rick.”

“I-I don’t even know if he-” Miami Morty moved C-137 so his back was up against the back of the chair and lowered himself onto C-137’s lap. “M-M-Miami, what the-" he let out a small moan at the weight of Miami in his lap, "what is this?”

“I’m pretty sure I’m sitting in your lap right now, C-137. That’s pretty dang obvious, no?” Miami Morty winked at C-137 and brushed a lock of his hair away from his face. 

C-137’s heartbeat pounded in his chest. Miami Morty was soft, but had wonderful hard angles. C-137 could smell a combination of the flowers from his perfume and his tanning oil. “B-But why, though?”

“If you don’t like it, I can certainly leave, C-137.” Miami Morty said with a wink.

C-137 swallowed hard, ignoring the fact that he was starting to get hard by an androgynous version of himself. “N-No. Don’t-I like it.” He whispered, looking into his counterpart’s green eyes. 

“Good.” Miami Morty readjusted himself on C-137’s lap. “Ooh, it looks like someone is happy to see me.” Miami Morty cooed and gently touched C-137’s bulge. C-137 bit his lip and hissed at the sensation. Miami Morty giggled softly and removed his hand, ignoring the small whimpers of protest that were coming out of his interdimensional counterpart. “Babe, I’mma teach you something. You wanna know what Ricks like and don’t like so you can fuck yours?” C-137 nodded, praying that Miami Morty would touch him again. Miami Morty caged C-137 in with his arms and moved in closer to C-137 so they were inches away from each other. “You little slut; you’re so fucking hungry for him that you’re willing to fuck a version of yourself.” 

C-137 moaned softly at the acknowledgement that what Miami said was in fact true. “Oh-Yes, Please teach me. Teach me.” C-137 groaned, looking at Miami Morty with pleading eyes. 

Miami Morty started rocking his hips from side to side, enjoying the friction from C-137’s jeans against his bare, tanned thighs. “Lesson 1, Ricks really like forwardness. Be sure to tell him exactly what you want. You don’t have to be super authoritative, but he thinks its the sexiest thing when someone, especially a Morty, tells him what they want.” C-137 was absolutely loosing it between the movement and essentially getting a ‘How to Fuck Your Grandpa 101’ lesson from another version of himself who had done so seemingly many times with other Ricks. He wanted to touch himself so badly, but Miami Morty readjusted himself yet again, while still maintaining the side to side hip movement, and C-137 could feel the heal from Miami Morty’s ass up against his jeans. “Lesson 2, Ricks are the kings of dirty talk. Every single Rick I’ve fucked, and I’ve fucked quite a few of them, _well, I am learning from the best,_ has had that in common. Be able to prompt him to say what you want him to say. If you’re into degrading stuff, which it seems like you are, you dirty little slut, beg and plead with your Rick to fuck your leaking hole. Or that you want him to choke you with his hands, or with his dick.” C-137 remembered the repressed, but not really repressed thought about his own Rick’s hands marking his neck and started panting, his mind reeling at him that he needed to be touched, less he come untouched. Precum trickled down his legs. “Or, y’know, both.” Miami Morty got off of C-137 and, after sitting his lollipop aside, unzipped C-137’s jeans with his teeth. He pulled out C-137’s hard and leaking erection, and cradled it in his warm, soft hands. “Finally, lesson 3.” C-137 was blinking back tears as he didn’t want to scream, he didn’t want the Ricks to hear what was happening, but he just needed to come, so badly. “When you go down on Rick, maintain eye contact.” Miami Morty licked a stripe down C-137’s cock before taking the entire length in his mouth. Miami Morty got on his knees, hands gripping C-137’s jean clad thighs, and as he sucked, licked, and teased C-137’s cock, never once breaking eye contact. C-137 was transfixed; not only was it certainly an experience seeing a version of yourself with your own cock in their mouth, but the stare that Miami Morty was giving him was too much to handle. His pupils were blown out with lust. He was downright predatory looking. C-137 was more than happy to be his prey. Miami Morty pulled off of C-137 with a wet pop and C-137 groaned at the cold air around his impossibly hard (and now wet) cock. “It helps them to know not only how you’re doing, but it just gives them all of this domineering power because they know that they own you. They can ruin you. They control you because you let them control you. Let him. I can assure you, you’ll enjoy it and you’ll never need to jack off again cause Rick can jack you off with those fucking hands.” Miami Morty took C-137 in his mouth again and gently rolled C-137’s testicles with light, soft touches. He started a pattern of licking around the base of C-137’s cock, then up the length, and then at the tip, increasing the velocity in which this happened after every five cycles.

“O-Oh God. I-I-I’m so-I’m going come, Miami. I’m-holy fuck. Oh. Oh God. Pl-Please just- keep on..." C-137 panted, arching his back, and trying hard to not scream. "Your mouth, Miami. Your fucking mouth.” A few moments later, C-137 exploded into Miami Morty’s mouth. As C-137 was riding the waves of his orgasm, selectively ignoring that he just came in the mouth of, well, himself, Miami Morty crawled on top of C-137 and kissed him. C-137 melted into the kiss, tasting a combination of Miami Morty’s strawberry lip gloss, the lollipop, and himself. 

“Oh my God, that was incredible, Miami.” C-137 said breathlessly, still riding his orgasm, and tasting that sweet, yet salty come flavored kiss. 

“I know. I’m somewhat of an expert at giving head.” Miami Morty said smugly as he got up and walked over to the bar. “Class dismissed, C-137.” Miami Morty tossed C-137 a rag from behind the bar so he could wipe himself up. “Oh, here’s something for the road.” He handed C-137 a small box, about the size of a ring box. “And, before you ask me in your adorably stuttering way, no, I’m not proposing to you. But, inside that little box is a pill, something that my Rick uses when he wants to just sleep; its like a hardcore sleeping pill. If Rick is already asleep during it, it just keeps him sleeping, so no worries there, babe. However, you’re completely conscious during it, so you’ll react to whatever is around you, or in you. Use it for educational purposes only, C-137.” He winked. 

“T-Thanks, Miami.” C-137 stood up and put the box in his pocket. Miami booped his nose, but all cute, adorable moments must, as always come to an end.

“Do you even know quality, you fucktard? T-T-The other Ricks loved this shit when I gave it to them. C’mon, Morty, we’re leaving.” C137 grabbed his Morty by the wrist and dragged him down the hallway towards the front door.

“Bull-fucking-shit.” Miami Rick spat, yelling to the back of C-137’s head. “I own Florida. I own over 75% of Mississippi, Georgia, Alabama, and both of the fucking Carolinas. I’m a fucking drug tycoon; I’m drowning in money. Miami Morty doesn’t even have to strip anymore, but because he just looks so fucking delicious doing so, and being I own all the clubs he dances at anyways, he does. You’re such a damn treat, Morty.” C-137, ignoring Miami Rick’s little speech and the way his Morty just melted into him like a moth to a flame, flicked him off and went out the front door, with Miami Rick and Miami Morty following suit. “He’s a hot commodity ‘cause the management knows that whenever he goes, I go; we’re a pair. We’re a team." Miami Rick scoffed at C-137's ship. "We don’t need some half assed attempt at a ship to do our adventures, C-137.” Miami Morty giggled and high fived his Rick, who appeared to be making love to a toothpick with his teeth and tongue. C-137’s Morty, despite being transfixed by Miami Rick’s tongue, spoke up cause just because this Rick was a damn meal (Miami Morty wasn’t lying at all), doesn’t mean that he could treat _his_ Rick like trash.

“L-Look, it doesn’t look the best, but it has saved our asses, and my sister's ass, a lot during our adventures, and it even created a peace treaty between some huge spiders and the h-h-humans of that-”

“Awww, how cute; your Morty is trying to defend your piece of shit ship." Miami Rick scoffed in a condescending tone, his eyes flickering to C-137’s Morty. "How much have you manipulated him, C-137? How much have you fucking groomed him into thinking that you’re some sort of god, some...some sort of higher power?”

C-137’s face darkened and he turned to face the Miamis . Miami, babe, I _am_ a god. Any manipulation that I’ve done, it has been worthwhile as my Morty has had many opportunities to not go on adventures with me anymore, but we still go on them. We’ll do whatever it takes to be the best and to have power over anyone and anything. We’ll lie. We’ll cheat. We’ll steal. We’ll fuck our way to own the world. Forever.” He took a swig from his flask.

C-137 Morty’s face flushed. _We’ll what?!_ “Uhh, Rick?”

“What world, C-137? Certainly not the drug world; that’s _mine_. And, I still don’t know why you came all this way when you’ve could’ve just used a courier flap to send this alleged ‘da shit’ drug to me, C137. You didn’t have to come here an-and embarrass yourself with your bullshit drugs.” He paused, and stroked his Morty’s hair who leaned into the touch. He clicked his tongue. “Y’know, you should think about wearing some blush sometimes, though; it’d really bring out your cheeks better. You have some phenomenal cheek bones and you should show them off. Maybe people would take pity on you.” 

“He’s right, honey; you really should invest in that. They have Sephoras in your dimension, right? Well, go and get some damn blush; it’ll do you a world of good, sugar. Then people can call you ‘The Rouge Rick,’ which is certainly an improvement over your alleged current nickname.” Miami Morty and Rick roared with laughter. 

C-137 turned on his heel, trying (and failing) to hide his face. Right before C-137 Morty turned to walk away from the Miami’s low-key home (Morty still couldn’t believe that Miami Rick had 10 different houses, not even counting his private island), he made eye contact with his Miami counterpart, who winked at him. C-137 Morty felt the pill case in his front pocket, and nodded at Miami. 

The ride back, as Morty suspected, was tense. He was surprised that Rick didn’t even try to defend himself, as that was usually his forte: attack first, ask questions never, but he didn’t even insult the Miami version of himself. Morty sat back in his chair and looked over at Rick. His long fingers were gripping the wheel a bit tighter than his usually did and his unibrow was furrowed. He removed his right hand and took a swig from his flask. 

“M-M-M-Morty, if you’re expecting me to do a trick or something, I won’t be.” He shoved the flask back in his lab coat and ran his right hand through his hair. 

“D-Do you wanna-”

“Just- Moooourty, just shut up, okay?” 

_Was he that easily defeated because of some cheap words? Some cheap insults? Did Miami Rick really get under his skin?_

Once back in their dimension and in the garage, Rick waved Morty away and after Morty left, Rick slammed the door to the garage. Morty walked through the house to find it empty, noting that it was 10am, so, Summer was at school, his mom was at work, and Jerry was, well, he was doing whatever Jerry did during the day. _What a fucking child. Well, what if it is just an act?_ _What if he’s just trying to get pity? Maybe he just wants attention?_ The words that his Miami version told him echoed in his mind: “A Rick, regardless of the flavor, craves, and needs attention. He craves validation from others. Mortys, well, we’re trained to do just that.” _Ah, but do you want to give your Rick attention, Morty? The attention that Miami Morty gave you? The need and the desire for him to touch you is there still, Morty. Your dream, Morty. He touched you. You liked it._ Morty shook his head, and made his way to the bathroom, quickly undressing. He hoped that maybe a hot shower, and a quick wank would clear his head from all of these thoughts that were threatening to take root and spread like a virus throughout his body. Morty hissed at the almost too hot water, but he quickly warmed up to it, letting the water loosen up his tight muscles in his neck. His half hard cock quickly stood to attention after a few quick rubs. He thought of Miami Morty’s hot, wet mouth, the tightness of Miami Rick’s pale blue pants, his own Rick’s face during the flight back home, and that pill. That fucking pill. He didn’t know what he was going to do with that pill. The fact that he wanted to use it to drug Rick so he could, what, blow him? Kiss him? Fuck him? In any case, that pill was his key to finally unlocking something that had been trapped inside of him for….well, a long time. The more he thought about giving that pill to Rick, even if Rick was asleep was just so hot to Morty. He, he would have the upper hand, the power. Rick wouldn’t be in charge, _Morty_ would be in charge. He grunted as precome fell into the shower and he moved his hand quicker over his cock. He wanted that power. He wanted that experience. He wanted to touch, to taste, to seduce. “Oh, f-fuck.” Morty moaned as his orgasm raged through him and he finally allowed himself to see what he was going to do, was what he wanted to do all along. . 

He was going to give Rick the pill. 

He got out of the shower and dried off, throwing on a new shit and new jeans, placing the coveted, little box in his pocket. A small part of him, as he was walking the all too familiar path from his room to the garage, was yelling at him to stop and turn around because this whole idea was just bonkers; he was actually wanting to drug his grandfather with the intention of fucking, or at the very least seducing him. The door to the garage was open ever so slightly, and Morty noticed that Rick wasn’t in it. Grumbling, he retraced his steps and went upstairs to Rick’s bedroom. There, asleep on the old military cot laid Rick. He had taken off his lab coat and his blue sweater, along with his pants, and Morty prayed to whatever higher power had blessed him that he Rick didn’t sleep in the nude, especially for the reason why Morty had come to Rick’s room to begin with, but, rather he slept in a white tank and boxer briefs. He looked peaceful. As Morty crept into Rick’s room, there was a sort of vulnerable energy to the room that caused Morty’s hairs on the back of his neck stand up. With how many times Rick had woken up Morty from a slumber to go on an adventure, it was odd to Morty to have the tables be flipped. Well, mostly flipped. 

Morty grabbed the box from his pocket, and opened it up. Inside was a small white pill. It looked like it would dissolve by itself, which was a pro for Morty, honestly. He took it out, and gently placed it in Rick’s semi opened mouth. Morty waited for a few uncomfortable minutes for a sign that it had worked, but assumed that it did since Rick looked more at peace now. His usually hard facial expression was relaxed while sleeping. His quiet snores was a sign that not only was he breathing, but he was human. _Well. Here goes nothing, I guess._ Morty gently got on the cot, his heart hammering in his chest because he was close enough to touch Rick. To feel Rick. To overpower Rick. He elected to straddle Rick, even though something inside of him was screaming at him that this was so wrong, so very wrong. His porn knowledge told him that kissing would be a good thing to do right now, so he gently laid on top of Rick, moaning at the small amount of skin on skin contact, and planted light, shaky, and quick kisses on his neck, his clavicles, and his throat. Rick’s skin tasted like a combination of sweat and that cheap soap that he used. It was downright heaven to Morty, though. He continued to timidly explore Rick’s skin using a combination of his mouth and tongue, experimenting with his teeth as he dragged his teeth down Rick’s throat, groaning as he did it. Morty heard a soft moan escape from Rick’s open mouth and that was all Morty needed to stop shaking and to start being a bit braver with his seduction techniques. He repositioned himself so he could put his hands underneath Rick’s tank. Lifting up the tank, Morty traced scars from previous adventures that they had been on, along with old scars from decades ago. Morty thumbed a nipple and gently kissed it before biting it. Rick’s breath hitched in his throat and Morty felt something hard near his right inner thigh. He glanced down and noticed Rick’s cock swelling. 

"T-T-That's right, Rick. Get hard for me." Morty muttered into Rick’s chest. Removing his hands from Rick’s chest, his fingers danced across Rick’s lower stomach and near the waistband of his boxers. He started pawing at the waistband, knowing what he wanted to do, but still a bit unsure of actually doing it. Sure, he’d seen Rick naked dozens of time, but _this_ , this was different. 

“Not so fast there, kid.” Rick growled.

“R-R-R-Rick? You’re-”

“Awake? Obviously, Morty. Whatever you slipped in my mouth tasted like a damn Tic Tac, so I’m willing to assuuume that it was one.”

“Fuck.” Morty cursed his interdimensional counterpart for giving him a fucking placebo and talking it up as this magical thing. “I-I-I didn’t mean to do this, R-Rick-”

Rick looked up at Morty, a smirk threatening to break his face. “Don’t lie to me, Moo-ourty. You did exactly what you wanted to do, you little shit.”

“I-”

“I never said that I didn’t like it, Morty.” Rick's voice was lower. Dangerous.

“Wait-”

Rough hands wrapped around Morty’s waist, lifting him up and sitting him aside like he was a sack of potatoes. Electrical impulses surged through Morty and he yelped because of Rick’s forceful touch. Now that Morty was off of him, Rick sat up.

“Strip.” Rick continued in that low, dangerous voice. 

Not taking his eyes off of Rick’s icy blue orbs, Morty quickly removed his shit and his jeans. 

“Not the briefs though, Morty. It is almost Christmas and I want to unwrap my present for myself.” Rick pushed Morty down onto the cot, pinning him down with his arms. He moved so he could look down at Morty who started to become a squirming mess. 

“Mort-Baby, yo-you brought this on yourself. Tell me what you want. How can I take care of you, baby?”

Morty shrieked. _Oh god, Miami Morty was right._ His series of boxes of unspoken fantasies that he had shoved somewhere in his brain involving what he’s always wanted Rick to do could finally be opened. “I-I-I want everything, Rick.”

“I need a bit more detail than that, M-Morty.” Rick took off his tank and peppered Morty’s neck with quick, and soft kisses and bites. 

“I, oh, god, I want you. I want all of you. I want to please you. I want to, oh, oh geeze, I want-”

“Go-oou-d enough, Morty.” Rick smiled wickedly. Rick picked up the intensity of the bites and the kisses, leaving angry marks on Morty’s neck and chest. “So, good for me, baby. So good for me. I can’t wait to fill you up and pound you into my cot. Like-like I’m some sort of hammer and you’re the nail. Can’t wait to hear you scream my name, baby. Can’t wait to make you mine.”

“I’m, oh geeze, I’m yours, Rick.” Morty moaned, his hands gripping the sheets.

Rick hummed as he took off Morty’s briefs. Morty gasped at the cold air surrounding his throbbing, leaking cock. “Mmm, baby, you’re already so, so hard for me. So hard for your grandpa. Can’t wait to fuck you senseless.”

“R-Rick-”

Rick looked up from Morty’s cock that he had taken in his hands. “W-what is it, baby boy?

“I, I wanna make you feel good, too.”

Rick leaned down and gently kissed Morty on the lips. “There’s plenty of time for that to happen, Morty.” He whispered in Morty’s ear. “Hand me my lube; it’s-it’s right next to you on the table.”

Morty reached over and grabbed the tube, tossing it to Rick. Rick opened it up and poured some on his fingers. “I-I don’t want to hurt you, so let me know if you want me to stop, okay?”

“Okay.” Morty replied in an almost dreamlike way. Morty couldn't believe at how soft Rick was being; he loved it. He loved the amount of care and devotion that Rick was paying him. _I could so fucking get used to this._

Rick traced around Morty’s pink hole with his index finger. “You’re leaking already, Morty.” Rick said as he shoved his index finger inside of Morty who immediately gasped at the pressure. 

“M-More Rick. I need, oh fuck, I need more.”Morty bucked his hips uselessly. 

Rick inserted a second lube covered finger inside of Morty, scissoring him. “God, you’re so fucking tight, Morty. You’re gonna, fuck, my cock is gonna feel so good inside of you.” Morty moaned again and Rick took that as a sign that he wanted more, so in went a third lube covered finger. Rick moved his fingers in and out, starting slowly and working his way up to a much quicker rhythm. Morty grabbed out and Rick caught his hand. Rick squeezed his hand. “I’ve got you, Moourty.” Rick moved his fingers inside of Morty to match his hip bucking. “You’re ready, Morty.” Rick slid his fingers out and Morty moaned at the lost of the full sensation, but turned his attention to Rick removing his own briefs. 

“Holy fuck.”

“See something you like, baby?”Morty moaned at the sight of Rick’s fully erect cock. It was significantly longer than Morty’s own with pronounced veins on either side of it and a decent girth. “Gonna fill you up, baby.” Morty started to turn over to assume the position. “No, I, I want to see you. I want to see you come undone. I want you to see who you belong to. Who owns you.”

Morty swallowed hard. “Yes!”

Rick lined up and slowly inserted himself, little by little into Morty. Morty moaned loudly as inch after inch of Rick’s huge cock filled him up. When Rick was finally all the way in him, Morty swore he was being split apart but loved the feeling of taking all of Rick’s length. Rick took Morty’s hands in his and starting thrusting with Morty meeting his thrusts in a semi uncoordinated way. 

“Yes, oh Morty, yes. My good boy.” Rick said, biting Morty’s nipples. 

“R-Rick.” Morty whined. “C-Can you-”

Rick picked up the pace a bit. “Can I what?”

“Choke me. I need you to choke me.”

Rick purred with delight and threw Morty’s hands down onto the cot and wrapped his long, slender fingers around the column of Morty’s throat. Rick changed his pace so when he was thrusting into Morty, he was pressing his hands into Morty’s delicate skin. Morty’s eyes fluttered backwards, not even caring that he was going to have nail marks and bruises on his neck for days because his dream, his dream was coming true. Not only was Rick worshipping him, but he was _choking_ him. Rick loosened his grip on Morty’s neck. “Who do you belong to, Morty?”

“You, Rick, oh fuck" Morty panted, almost coming untouched because those _fucking_ hands were all over his neck. "To you!”

“That’s fucking right. I control when you come. You’ll never need anyone else because you’ll have me. Forever.” Rick growled in Morty’s ear. 

Morty screamed. “Oh fuck, I need to come, Grandpa. Please-please let-”

Rick smacked his lips. “Nooo can do, sport. You come when Grandpa tell you to come, you fucking little slut. I own you.” Rick removed his hands from Morty’s neck and rubbed his hands all over Morty’s body, teasing his nipples, and gripped hard onto Morty’s sides. Hard enough to bruise. Hard enough that when Morty would look at those marks later, Morty would know who they came from and who he belonged to. 

“R-R-Riiiiick,” Morty screamed. “I need to come, please.” Tears started welling up in his hazel eyes. 

Rick looked up and met Morty’s eyes. “Eyes on me, Morty.” Rick gave three final thrusts and exploded into Morty. “You’re gonna be so filled up with my come, Morty. So filled up. You’re gonna be leaking my come when I pull out.” Rick took Morty’s cock in his mouth and licked a stripe down the length of it and Morty cried out as he came into Rick’s mouth, with Rick’s eyes still boring into Morty’s eyes. Rick removed his mouth from Morty’s cock with a small, wet, pop and, kissed Morty. Rick kissed in a much different and better way than Miami Morty in that Rick cradled Morty’s face with his hands and explored Morty’s mouth with his tongue. Morty moaned into the delicate nature of the kiss, which was in stark contrast to how Rick had just pounded into him. “You taste so, so fuckking good, baby.” Rick pulled out of Morty and Morty felt strange feeling empty for having felt filled for so long. “Do you like having my come inside of you, M-Morty? Do you like being such a dirty little slut. A dirty little cumslut?”

“Oh god, yes, Rick.” Morty bit the inside of his cheek and continued. “Why didn’t you try to defend yourself when Miami Rick said those things ab-about you earlier?”

Rick laughed and pulled Morty into his lap. “Well, bud, I-I knew my drug that I, I crafted for Miami Rick was shit, but the batches that I created for the other Ricks that I’ve sold it to already was some top quality shit since they're going to be my future customers; the Miami asshole wouldn't ever be my customer. However, see, Morty, I, I fucking had to sell it like it was ‘da shit dwag’ so Miami Rick would do a line of it. I h-h-h-had to make sure he did a line of it. I had to sell it like my ego was hurt. Its-Its all part of my master plan, Moourty.”

“What plan?”

“Well, there’s tracking nanobots in there, Mooorty. Now Miami Rick has nanobots tracking everything he sees and does so I know everything about him now. All his secret formulas. All his business deals. Everything. It is all mine.”

“And what, what about the rest that he didn’t snort?”

“Regarddddles of how he disposes it, it’ll send out tiny, bluetooth signals that will transmit any information that Miami enters into any of the devices in any of his networks back to me. It's untraceable, its unhackable, and when the time comes, when I need leverage over that asshole, I’ll pull the rug from underneath him and make 'em beg, make 'em plead for mercy. I’m a fucking god, Morty. If I want something, I’ll take it for myself. Miami Rick is doing all of the dirty work for me. I’ll own him. I’ll own everything he’s-his fucking empire. It’ll be mine. Forever. We'll own it together, Morty. Just you and me, Morty. Forever.”

“Oh geeze.” Morty felt himself getting hard again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so, so much for reading!


End file.
